


NO MASSAS ALLOWED (bts slave au)

by taeyongsfeetonlyfans



Series: bts [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Other, Slave Park Jimin (BTS), Top Park Jimin (BTS), bts x slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongsfeetonlyfans/pseuds/taeyongsfeetonlyfans
Summary: i become the slave of bts and meet many sugar daddies on the way.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin
Series: bts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962013
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	NO MASSAS ALLOWED (bts slave au)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black army](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=black+army).



kay Okay!

The craziest shit happened to me over the past few summers. Usually, in the summer I would go travel but this year I couldn't really because of fucking corona 🙄, like we all know that corona ain't real.  
Well anyways 🥴. Since I'm such a baddie I said fuck it cause I don't give in to the government's lies.So I went on a plane and flew to Seoul!I really want to see bts so I can brag about it on insta but I can't buy any tickets.

Like wow.

I know I'm black but anyways, chile. I really need a baby daddy tho... Okay, so I'm not very good at speaking in Korean so I just used a translator app to talk to fellow Koreans. I don't know why they acted so weird when I walked by them. Just because I'm not wearing a mask for fashion doesn't mean I'm fucking poor. Like I don't know why everyone these days wears masks. Is it like a new trend or something? Chile anyways.  
So I got lost while trying to look for my apartment. I ended up getting into an alley and 2 men wearing all black went up to me and kept complimenting me. Like Wtf. I was almost shitting my pants but I can't actually cause I'm wearing my new bts underwear. Then all of a sudden a man knocks the 2 giant men out with a bat and tells me to come with him. I was hella scared bi he saved me so might as well. I couldn't really see the man's face cause it was like night out. We ended up walking to a giant building that said big hit. I was super confused cause i don't know what the fuck big hit is or means cause I ain't Korean. We walked in and I was really tired and felt like I was gonna pass out. When I walked in and the light touched his face I was shocked to see that it was Jungkook who helped me out. But before I could say anything I already passed out. 

I woke up in a room on a comfy bed like it was almost as if it was Gucci ;). I hear somebody saying Good Morning! I look up and see Jimin right next me on the bed. I look around the room. to see big round cheeks. The uncooked chicken type of cheeks 😳. I blush and ask how I get here while looking at him lovely. Then all of a sudden I see Jimin smirk and say that since I know their secret I have to be their black slave. Kinda kinky ;) I thought..  
So for months, I’ve become their slave and they taught me to dance and more. They even convinced daddy bighit to make me a solo artist! It's so weird cause this all happened in 1 summer! I must be the luckiest girl alive. But that all changed when I found out that I was pregnant with 10 kids but IDK who the father is.. Turns out the father was Lucas, yes the one and only Lucas hyung. It must have happened when I was in the strip club working. Now Jungkook found out and is pissed and I lied saying that he was the father. I’m scared that he’ll tell the rest of the members. But little did he know that I’m not actually pregnant, yes I’m just fat and didn’t want to look bad so I lied. So can any of y’all tell me what to do in the comments below..I need to pull. a reverse Chen. But at least I can go baby clothes shopping with Massa joon. maybe he can even share the old products he uses.


End file.
